Tryphanophobia
by thewriterstory
Summary: Thriller one-shot. The penguin team is using unique tricks into getting secrets out of Skipper, once and for all. Their bargaining chip - Skipper's tryphanophobia. Mysterious, mentions of little violence, but clean language, no suggestive and GEN.


**A/N New one-shot which I had the idea for since I started contributing to the fandom last November. I couldn't think of a proper way to develop the plot so I decided to post a thriller kind of one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Penguins of Madagascar, its characters, settings and canon plots.**

* * *

_SKIPPER'S TRYPHANOPHOBIA_  
_fear of needles_

* * *

"Boys…?" Skipper shifted the fish bowl plate and called out. He entered the HQ, shifting the bowl and climbed down the ladder. It was 0800 hours, he was back from a solo mission which lasted 9 hours including travelling time and there was one hour left till the zoo opened. The boys should have been up by now, having training or breakfast, but they were not topside. The HQ was dark and eerily quiet.

Skipper inched forward and tripped over a rope on the floor. Fortunately, he didn't fall as he maintained his balance by holding onto the wall. He thought his boys didn't clean up after practice and was mentally chiding them when he heard something from a distance. A few darts and arrows flew towards him and he flipped in the air to dodge them all.

He was confused now. Was there an attack at his base? Normally there won't be such high security _inside_ the main room of their base-

"-oofmmfgh! Rico what are you doing?! Stand down!" Skipper gasped when Rico caught him in a choking neck hold.

Skipper was alarmed to see his own soldier pointing with his right flipper a thin fine… wait that's not a switchblade… NEEDLE!

Skipper's breathing unevened and he stopped struggling against his own soldier's grip. His vision became blurry but after a while he snapped back into reality. He knew that his entire team knew about his terrifying fear of needles, so why would Rico do this to him?

When Skipper refocused, he saw Kowalski and Private standing on either side of Rico. Private looked a little off and traumatized, while Rico and Kowalski looked really serious.

Skipper could see a slight bruise on Kowalski's forehead and deduced they really could have been attacked.

"We regret to do this but this course of action is really necessary." Kowalski started, taking a deep shaky breath, "Something bad cropped up while you were gone and we _have _to force you to spill. EVERYTHING."

"About?"

"DENMARK." Silence ensued.

Skipper thought he saw an apologetic look from Kowalski before that was replaced with a confident mask of professionalism and seriousness. Skipper was silent and limp. Rico pressed his flipper with more force, causing Skipper to suddenly jerk and start to suffocate.

"Let, me.." he struggled, finally gaining his defence senses and beginning to claw at Rico's flippers.

With almost no traces of guilt, a few seconds later, Kowalski and Private looked over at Rico and signaled for him to loosen his hold. Rico reluctantly did so.

"We know you wouldn't co-operate with us. So we have plenty of leverage at hand," Kowalski said, seemingly having a cold undertone, "You also have an hour to spill _every _detail."

Even though he was still freaking out internally, he could actually think rationally.

"What happened last night?" He wheezed.

Kowalski stared, taken aback by the unexpected question, before composing himself. No one answered the captain though. At the expense of his decreasing dignity and reputation, Skipper even looked at Private pleadingly, but he refused to answer him.

"You can't find out about it yet. You talk first. Before Rico loses control over himself." Kowalski said sternly.

'Should I actually tell them…? Its top secret and besides, what if they were under some enemy's mind-control…? And what could have happenned last night to make them act this way? Maybe they're bluffing, making this story up so that they can finally find out about my past. Or else they could really be in trouble…"

Rico looked like he was ready to force information out of Skipper.

Kowalski was weak physically, strong mentally, powerful emotionally (due to the serious expression that he could actually maintain throughout the entire confrontation.

Private was remorseful, yet he could shockingly push that feeling aside and look quite threatening.

Skipper was just confused, and most of all, traumatized because his boys have been planning to use his typhanophobia against him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. This is the twentieth story that I'm publishing… I wish you guys can also give some constructive feedback.**


End file.
